Mentiras y Verdades
by Lenayuri
Summary: El mundo se rige de mentiras y engaños, algunos egoístas y otros que tienen una razón escondida... lo peor de ellas es cuando la verdad se descubre. Sherlock y John tienen mucho que explicar.
1. El Descubrimiento

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

Mentiras y Verdades.

Capítulo 1. **El Descubrimiento****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

Dedicado a **I-am-Momo**, porque la discusión de quién de los dos debe sufrir más me hizo pensar en esto... OvO

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Después de tres largos años de la muerte de tu... _amigo_, comienzas a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Comienzas a comprender todo aquello en lo que Sherlock creía fielmente, comenzaste a _observar_ y no únicamente _ver_. Comenzaste a _mejorar_.

Lestrade entonces, volvió a llamarte, ahora más seguido, siempre para pedirte ayuda en diferentes casos -cosa que ya no había hecho, porque estaba preocupado por ti- y tus deducciones fueron mejorando con el paso de las semanas. Sherlock estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Te volviste más confiado y más trabajador. Más fuerte.

Y entonces un día, decidiste que si ya habías superado la etapa de duelo, también la de celibato. Así que las citas volvieron, y de alguna manera, éstas iban bien. No había interrupciones ni cosas extrañas alrededor. Te sentías... bien. Hasta que volviste a ver a Molly Hooper. Esa mujer tan menudita y tan linda -la eterna enamorada de Sherlock. Aquella mujer que entre sus _muertos_ era feliz. Y decidiste darle una oportunidad.

Al principio sólo eran amigos -al menos más cercanos de lo que era su relación actual-, pero después, algo surgió y comenzaron a salir de verdad. A veces ella iba al 221B y otras veces tú ibas a su casa a comer. Todo iba bien. Demasiado.

Y un día, de la nada, Sherlock apareció en la puerta el 221B.

Estabas con Molly viendo una película tranquilamente cuando llamaron a la puerta, y cuando giraste ahí estaba el _no-tan-muerto_ detective consultor.

Y lo que siguió al _milagro_ fue tan extraño que Sherlock se quedó callado.

-Hola Sherlock, que bueno que decidiste _por fin_ dar la cara.- dijiste con una sonrisa, sin malicia, sin rencores, sólo... una sonrisa -pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Y por primera vez en años, dejaste sin habla a Sherlock Holmes.

Porque ya sabías de su _falsa muerte_.

Porque sabía que se escondía.

Porque sabías todo lo que había hecho, por ti... y por sus amigos.

Porque lo habías descubierto y ahora... sólo esperabas una explicación.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Por favor, bajen esas antorchas... ¿e-eso es una bazooka? O.o

Ok, no me linchen que aún tengo que terminar muchos fanfics(?). **ESTO** tiene una explicación... la cual vendrá en el siguiente capítulo... será corto, máximo tres o cuatro capítulos y un epílogo.

**¿Review?**


	2. La Explicación

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Mentiras y Verdades.

Capítulo 2. **La Explicación****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

Dedicado a **Breyito-Black-Lupin**, quisiera que pudieras entrar en mi cabeza y puedas disfrutar del espectáculo que es ver cómo dejan a Sherlock Holmes sin palabras. Espero te guste. :3

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Eso... eso no podía ser verdad ¿o si? John... _tu_ John no podía estar así... tan... normal. Tu ceño se frunce y sigues sin moverte. ¿En qué momento dejaste de respirar? Tratas de tranquilizarte y observas tu alrededor. Nada ha cambiado. Tus cosas siguen donde las dejaste, pero John... él ha cambiado. Se ve... mejor. Mejor que cuando tú estabas vivo. Obviamente tu muerte le sentó bien.

-Siéntate, Sherlock, debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas.- el ex-militar te ofrece asiento en _tu_ sofá y como puedes -porque las piernas te tiemblan- caminas hacia éste y te sientas. Molly prepara té y lo deja frente a ustedes. Mira a John -una mirada que no logras descifrar y que te molesta- y éste asiente y ella sale de la habitación un momento, para regresar con un pequeño cofre en sus manos. Sonríe y besa a John en la frente, le dice algo al oído y luego se acerca a ti, se inclina y te susurra un simple _'suerte'_ y se va del apartamento. Y por primera vez -segunda ese día- no entiendes nada.

John te observa y te sonríe. Tiende hacia ti el cofre y espera a que lo abras. Hay diferentes cosas. Cartas dirigidas a ti -la mayoría de John, fotografías, recortes de periódico... cosas que te incluyen... y al fondo de éste, un sobre amarillo sellado con la letra de Mycroft en él. Lo abres y lees lo que dice tu hermano mayor.

_Sherlock,_

_mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte metido en este problema. Traté de no involucrarte pero cuando me di cuenta, ya se me había escapado de las manos. Hermano, te alegrará saber que la culpa no me dejó tranquilo durante mucho tiempo al pensar que fui el causante de tu muerte, pero al enterarme de que estabas vivo y todo había sido un plan tuyo para engañar a Moriarty, lo primero que sentí fue una incontenible ira y después preocupación. Porque no sabía dónde estabas, no sabía si estabas bien, no sabía nada. Y quien me aseguró que estabas vivo y a salvo es la persona que tienes enfrente. Sherlock, te pido, como favor, que lo escuches y no lo juzgues. Él lo pasó peor que yo. Y no pienses, por una vez, con el cerebro... escucha a tu maldito corazón -aunque me frunzas el ceño y pienses que es sólo un órgano vital-. Suerte._

_M. H._

John esperó paciente a que terminara de leer. Y al levantar la vista te encontraste con su sonrisa. Y miles de preguntas saltaron a tu mente.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sencillo, Sherlock... comencé a _observar_, como me enseñaste.- la confianza en su voz te tomó por sorpresa. John había seguido tus pasos.

-¿Molly...?

-No, ella no tuvo nada que ver... aunque al final, cuando le dije que lo sabía todo, no tuvo más que confesarlo. Fue un plan _casi_ perfecto, Sherlock. He de reconocerlo. ¿Evitando que me acercara a San Bart's? ¿Mandando al ciclista a arroyarme y desorientarme? ¿Tu red de vagabundos actuando como personas, enfermeros, doctoras y demás peatones en el momento? ¿El camión donde caíste? Oh, pero lo mejor de todo, fue tu falta de pulso... debo aplaudirte, Sherlock, fue _brillante_. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

John se estaba comportando _demasiado_ bien contigo... y te preguntas ¿dónde quedó el John Watson que conociste? ¿Es esto en lo que se convirtió por tu culpa?

-Oh, pero no pongas esa cara, Sherlock. Que aquí nadie ha muerto... creo.- rió burlonamente y tomó un sorbo de su té.

-John... ¿qué te ocurrió?

-¿Me preguntas a _mi_ qué me pasa? Nada, Sherlock. ¿Qué esperabas de mi cuando hicieras tu _aparición_ y me revelaras la verdad? ¿Un golpe? Si quieres puedo darte uno. ¿Reclamos? Ya estamos grandes para eso, Sherlock, habrás tenido tus razones. ¿Un abrazo? ¿En serio?

-John...

-No Sherlock. Todo está bien, en serio. Hace mucho que lo sé y sólo esperaba el momento en el que terminaras lo que tuvieses pendiente y volvieras... sólo eso.

-Pero... Molly...

-Oh, ella... Molly es una amiga, nada más... una fachada para que no te preocuparas de más y no te descubrieras _demasiado_. Sherlock, en serio... debes dejar de seguirme al Tesco.

Te sonrojaste al verte descubierto y miraste a otro lado. John había cambiado. Tú habías cambiado. Todo era diferente.

-¿John?

-Dime

-¿Puedo... puedo abrazarte?

-No debes pedirme permiso para eso, Sherlock.

Te acercaste al otro hombre y con cuidado, como si temieras romper la ilusión posaste tus manos en su cintura... y cerraste el abrazo. Y todo se desmoronó.

John completó el abrazo.

Comenzaste a llorar silenciosamente en el hombro de John.

Y John se rompió.

El blogger sollozaba quedito en tu abrigo... decía tu nombre con voz entre cortada. Pedía que no te fueras y tú respondías que no lo harías. Nunca jamás.

Y te alegraste de que John siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Seguía siendo _tu_ John. _Tuyo_. De nadie más.

Y lloraron abrazados durante horas... hasta terminar acurrucados en el sofá de dos plazas, cayendo dormidos... uno abrazando al otro.

Estabas en casa... estabas con John.

Estabas de vuelta.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, dije que uno epílogo... creo que serán 2 y epílogo xD

adasfasasd John, Detective Consultor a su servicio *se lo imagina con su sombrero, pipa y lupa* Oh, God! OvO

Ahora... ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier **review** es bueno... se aceptan desde chocolates hasta peticiones de matrimonio(?) xD


End file.
